The story of Tinuviel
by animegirl1230
Summary: LOTR After the return of da king theres another battle, wiping out the peaceful nation of silverwood Tinuviel, Legolas, Aragorn, and all the old allies team up again!
1. Tinuviel of Silverwood

Tinuviel of Silverwood

'I rember's. They stole's it from us! My precious… No! They kill's it! I will kill's them!'

'Evacuate! Evacuate the village! Orci are coming!' The guards yelled at the villagers. 'Guards how many?' I ask them. 'Over ten-thousand princess Tinuviel!' The guards told me .'I see.' I mutter. I rush to the castle because there is no other place to go.

I dash up to my father.' Lets go father we can get out of here!' I tell him. 'Tinuviel. I am king and cannot abandon our people. Take this letter to the King of Mirkwood. ' Father tells me harshly. 'But papa!' I object. 'TINUVIEL NESSA CELEBROS GO NOW" My father shouts at me. Suddenly Orci jump threw the window, shards flying every where's. I am not aloud to question my father. I shall do as he asks. I run in to the stables where my beautiful white horse stays. She is Shadow-fang daughter of Shadow-fax. I jump on her back and we ride of. *Twing!* 'AHHHH' I scream. I look at my leg. " Damn a arrow!" I mutter. I pull the arrow out of my leg. I suddenly ride out into a clearing. "Mirkwood Castle. At last. "I earth spins and my eyes went dark.

Hope u liked that chapter! I wrote this story before hand so I have 20 more chapters to write! Be prepared. I don't even know whats gonna happen. Oh and I don't own any thing BTW!


	2. Legolas of Mirkwood

Legolas of Mirk-wood

I open my eyes. "W-where am I?" I stutter. "You are in Mirk-wood. Who are you?" An elf asked. "I am Tinuviel of Silver-wood, and I need to talk to your king right away!" I tell him. "Uhhh okay." The elf muttered. Another elf suddenly walked in. "Tinuviel! It was you! I thought I heard your bossy tone." Legolas laughs. "Long time no see, I need to talk to your dad Lego" I tell him. "Okay I'll get him. Oh Marc please get her a gown thanks. See ya Tinuviel! "Legolas said as he ran off. "Yes Legolas." The elf said who I assume Marc is. Marc ran off to for whatever reason. I walk to the vanity and brush my hair out so it has no more knots.

"Princess, put this gown on and come to the throne room." Marc said as he threw a gown on the floor. I pick the gown up. It's the exact same color blue of my eyes, bright, light blue. It's the perfect dress because the blue goes with my Midnight black hair. I put the dress on and walk to the throne room. I walk in. "Princess of Silverwood what do you want here?" King Thranduil asked me. "My father sent me here because Orci are attacking our kingdom. There was ten-thousand, we were wiped out. My father sent a letter." I tell them. "Marc." The king said. "Yes your majesty?" Marc asked. "Read the letter." The king told him. I gave mark the letter and he read:" I have sent my daughter to warn you: Orci destroyed our kingdom and they may be targeting anybody next. Tinuviel, get revenge for the people!" Marc read.

Hoped you like! BTW NOTHING belongs to me.

Animegirl1230 AKA kat


	3. To Gondor and on

The story of Tinuviel

I looked up. "Legolas and Tinuviel you will go to Gondor , Legolas representing mirkwood and tinuviel silver wood as well as a witness. Let middle earth unite once more or we shall be demolished." The king told us. "You don't need to send Legolas, I can go by myself." I tell them.

Legolas opened his mouth to complain. "Legolas would follow you anyways, either if you wanted him to or not." The king told me. Yeah that's right now lets go to the armory! Race you there!" Legolas taunted. "Not fair you got a head start!" I tell him. We run to the armory. "Beat you again!" I taunt. I grab a bow and a sheath of arrows. Legolas grabs a bow and a sheath of arrows too. "Copy cat!" I tell him. We walk out of the armory and to the stables. "Hello dearest Shadow-fang." I tell my horse.

"How fast are you? I can't beat you EVEN with a head start!" Legolas asked. "What you lack in speed makes up in archery. I still am a good archer but your better. Like how you're a good runner but I'm better." I tell him "thanks Tinuviel" Legolas told me. We mount our horses. "Lets go! " I tell him. We ride swiftly in to the forest.

"Look its night already!" I tell Legolas. "We should make camp." I tell him." Agreed." I said. "Hey Tinuviel, what are you gonna do when this mess is over?" Legolas asked me. "Well I suppose I would look for survivors of silver wood." I tell him


	4. Captin Obvious

Paste your document

Captin Obvious

'Uh Tinuviel?' Legolas ask's me. "Yeah Lego?" I ask. "When this mess is over my father wants to go to the land to the west. But to tell the truth I really don't want to." Legolas told me. " If my kingdom was still intact I would be facing the same problems I think." I tell him. " Well we could bring peace to the world and help the poor if we were a king/queen we would be awesome rulers!" Legolas exclaims. "Even better than Elrond himself! Not as scary, of course. When I first met him I ran away you know." I tell Legolas. "When I first met him I kicked his shin because I thought he was evil." Legolas tells me.

"Rember when we totalled the dining hall? Arwen tried to look serious." I say laughing. "It didn't work because she was covered in juice!" Legolas laughed. I yawn. " I am going to go to sleep. Night Lego." I tell him tiredly. I fall asleep.

The sun shines threw my closed eyes. I sit up. "Uhh! Well we have a long way to go Legolas." I tell him. He sits up. "Yea." Legolas agreed. We get up and climb on our horses. "Twing" An arrow Suddenly shoots out of no where's and narrowly misses my head. " Legolas lets get the fudge out of here!" I tell him. Legolas nods in agreement. We set off in a swift pace. My horse is clever, because she is ShadowFang, daughter of ShadowFax.

I turn around and look behind us. I draw my arrow shaft to my ear and shoot. There are about 25 Orcichasing us. Our horses speed up as arrows fly towards us. We ride in to a clearing. " Tinuviel, we lost them." Legolas said. "And about time, cause were here!" I exclaim. " Sheesh and I thought I was captin obvious." Legolas said sarcastically.

HOPED u like that chapter! Nothing belongs to me. Stupid font and caps! Fudge that.

here...


End file.
